User blog:JustDancer2016/How Me Too should look like in Just Dance Asahi
I think Me Too needs an improved routine in Just Dance. Me Too Me Too by Meghan Trainor is a song that is featured on Just Dance Unlimited, Just Dance Now, and Just Dance Asahi. Appearance of the Dancer Just Dance Unlimited The dancer is a woman with long blue hair tied in a ponytail with a yellow bow. She has long blue bangs and wears a purple leotard with a yellow collar and yellow and blue muffins on it. She wears a matching belt that is colored the same way and wears purple high heels. Background The coach comes out of a vanilla cake with candles, frosting, a muffin on the top, spotted lights around the border, and decorations such as ice cream cones and cream puffs; behind the cake, there is a wall with three big windows and triangular festoons. At the beginning, the cake is black with neon-colored outlines, the candles are aqua and the room is black with pink light effects. In the verses, the cake turns to its normal palette (mostly yellow, purple, light blue, and green), the candles turn pink and white and the room is much more illuminated; then, the cake turns to a palette composed of red and purple gradients. In the chorus, the cake has some glowing and light effects, and the palette from the verses is used, with a higher saturation; the room, instead, turns light blue with some moving spotlights. In the bridge, the background turns into the neon palette used in the beginning. Gold Moves There are 3 Gold Moves in this routine, all of which are the same: All Gold Moves: Raise your right arm in a semicircle, lift your left leg, and pound the air in a stiff pose. Trivia *''Me Too'' is the third song by Meghan Trainor in the series. *In the menu images and coach selection image, the coach is seen in a color scheme that is brighter than the scheme used in the actual routine. **Additionally, the background in the square is brighter than in the actual routine. *The song title has a capitalization error where the letter "T" in "Too" is in lower case, thus the song title reads as Me '''t'oo''.[1] **This is the first time that this has happened. The second time is on Side to Side. *This pictogram appears twice in the first two pre-choruses, but it is only used once in the last one. *Out of all the songs in Just Dance Unlimited, Me Too has the shortest pictogram sprite so far (20 pictograms). *The Gold Move effect in the Just Dance Now preview video has a full Gold Move effect but with a red glow effect. **It was later used in Just Dance 2018 but with fewer particles. *Some pictograms are inappropriately called "fouckupleft_sh" and "fouckupright_sh".[2] *This is one of the routines that need to be changed in Just Dance Asahi along with Ghost In The Keys. Gallery MeToo Cover Generic.png MeTooAlbumCoach.png MeToo banner bkg.jpg MeToo Cover AlbumBkg.jpg Metoo cover@2x.jpg Metoo ava.png Metoo diamond ava.png Metoo golden ava.png Metoo pictos-sprite.png In-Game Screenshots Metoo menu.png Metoo load.png Metoo coachmenu.png Behind the scenes 1c807352417055.599f039b360a4.jpg MeToo Background ColorMood 04-1024x576.jpg MeToo Background ColorMood 05-1024x576.jpg MeToo Background Rough 14-1024x576.jpg MeToo Background ColorMood 01-1024x576.jpg Videos Too lazy to add videos because there are too much. Category:Blog posts